Stickers are produced in various shapes, sizes and colors and are a common form of entertainment for children. The stickers when sold are normally located on a backing sheet, and in use they are removed from such sheet and are stuck elsewhere, for example on another sheet of paper, or on an article of clothing, or on lunch boxes, school books, letters or on any other personal objects.
In the past, while stickers have served as a form of entertainment, their educational potential has not been recognized. Little attention has been paid to providing child users with guidance concerning the placement of stickers, to arrive at a desired design or result.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a sticker book which is efficiently organized and which, depending on the subject matter chosen, can provide a substantial educational component when used.